Lost Girls
by Resurrected Muse
Summary: Two teens from our world are pulled into the life of shinobi for their rare bloodlines. The friends struggle to find meaning in their new lives as unwilling subordinates of the Akatsuki. written with MarieXWhitlock (Wattpad account)
1. Finals

Naruto Shippuden Fan Fiction; Chapter 1

**Author's Note **

_**So me (Ressurected Muse -) and MarieXWhitlock -Wattpad account- have been bffs for like eva and we decide to write a fanfiction together. I'll be known in the story as Ashley/Camellia (Ps not our real names). **_

**And I shall be known as Lyssa/Yumi in the story, we've always talk about writing a story together but we never do, till now! and so I really hope you enjoy our story we are writing, It starts in Naruto Shippuden. . . . and we won't change Cannon couples :) **

_**And thank god for google accounts makes this so much easier than when we first tried like 6 years ago. So hope you enjoy! And feedback allows me to feed plotbunnies. **_

(Ashley Messier - Camellia Yuki)

I never really thought that my friends were right about my sanity...

But really the only explanation for this situation was that my 21 credits finally got to me. Right there, right in front of me was a fucking half naked man holding a knife to my neck. And me being a dumbass I am had to open my stupid mouth, "Well I guess I'm fucking failing that organic test." His violet eyes simmered, his silver hair just as bright as his teeth," No shit". And then nothing.

(Lyssa Whitlock - Yumi Uchiha-)

Yawning I looked over at the clock blaring its loud noise at me to wake up, I gripped the clock tightly and smashed it into the wall as I sat up glaring at another broken alarm clock. Ashley will not be happy to know I broke another one of them. I moved around in my room and dressed and then grabbed my phone and noticed I missed a few calls from Ashley.

I'd call her later.

I went into the living room and saw a crow sitting on my living room table walking around back and forth, I gawked and stared just standing there and wondering if I was still asleep to be seeing a crow just walking on my table.

I bugged out and yelled as I slowly walked back towards my room and back down to my phone, Maybe Ashley will know. I stood staring at my phone debating with myself to either call her or just walk towards the college campus to bug her.

I cried out and just pocketed the phone and walked back out and walked out towards where I saw the crow, it wasn't there anymore.

"Fuck, where'd the stupid thing go?!" I turned around in circles and looked around my apartment for it. I twisted around and screamed as I saw what looked like to be Madara Uchiha standing there with his mask over his face and his Sharingan activated eyes spinning at me.

"No. Fucking. Way." my jaw dropped in shock as I stared at my favorite person from my favorite anime show staring at me amused by my expression. I looked hard at him then rubbed at my eyes and looked back.

"This has got to be a fucking Joke, you cannot be real!" I laughed and walked up close to the 'Madara' person and poked him in the face and gasped when 'Madara' gripped my wrist and looked into my eyes. "So sorry, Yumi. . ." I frowned and started to ask then made the mistake of looking back into those red eyes and blacking out.

(Ashley)

I groaned, fuck what did I drink last night? My mind foggy with the glory of a hangover I felt something was wrong….

"Finals!" I screeched as I flew out of bed. Wildly I looked around, wait this isn't my room. With its dull cream colored walls, plain neutral sheets and cherry oak furniture I felt extremely out of place. "What the fucking hell!" Panic was boiling up into my throat, "Where the hell am I?"

I patted down my clothes, checking for anything that would suggest a struggle. Nope my leggings were fine, my tank top intact, the only thing that was missing was my flip flops. Even my glass were still fine. Still breathing hard, I felt the edge of a panic attack I tried for the door. "I just fell asleep at a friends house," murriming to myself, "the door will be unlocked and I can still make it to my final."

Reaching for the door I found….. the door is locked, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" The door knob turn and I jump back frantically looking for some sort of weapon. It slowly opens and I grab a pillow as my defense.

"Oi, what's with all the yelling, hmmm?" A guy who must have been around my age 17 to 19, I stared at him. "Hey, I'm talking to you, hmmm" But I looking at what strapped to his leg weapons, a pretty blonde boy with weapons. His blue eyes looked me up and down languishly, like he was looking a particularly bland painting.

But that wasn't what caused me to scream, no, it was the fact that it was Deidara from fucking Naruto staring at me. Losing it I threw my weapon of fluff with all my might at his face.

And to our eternal surprise it actually hit its mark and Deidara stumbled one step back. Oh god I'm so dead. I whimpered with my hands covering my mouth "I am so," by habit I elongated the so, "sorry." Cringing with embarrassment and how preppy I sounded, thanking the fucking lord Lys didn't just hear that, I shrank into myself as I prepare to be killed.

(Lyssa Whitlock -Yumi Uchiha-)

Moaning out in discomfort as I wake up from the fog I was in to a dark room, I sigh and roll off the bed gripping my head lightly as I try my hardest to fight off the headache that was coming in fast, I look around to see where I was knowing I was definitely not in my room. "What the hell?" I slowly stumble over towards the wall to my left and slowly walk toward the door.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. . ." I yelled out and fell on my ass as I looked up at the person's voice, I moaned out in pain and in annoyance when I couldn't see the persons face, but oddly enough I knew that voice I just couldn't put a name to it yet.

I looked harder toward where I saw the body and gasped in utter shock and yelled out in disbelief, I was in a room staring at Itachi Uchiha. The man who sacrificed his Ninja way to protect his village and brother to stop his father from over throwing the Hokage of the leaf himself.

To me this man was a god and the most caring person in the world to do just that to protect his little brother, I loved this man. I quickly stood up and frowned for a few seconds and then asked myself the question that needed to be answered.

"Where the hell am I?" I looked at Itachi then to the door and decided to go with the door I tried to open it and was met with nothing but resistance. I came to the conclusion that the door was indeed locked and so I turned my head and saw that Itachi was now standing closer to me and he was smirking, I didn't like the look he had in his eyes when he saw me try and open the door as I stared back at him.

"Why the hell am i locked in this room?" I tapped my foot impatiently and crossed my arms over my chest, I wearily stepped back as Itachi grinned and advanced on me till my back hit a wall, I knew how dangerous Itachi was, no mistake about that. I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes and waited for the attack.

"Let's take you to Pein" I opened my eyes and saw that he was holding open the door for me raising his eyebrows in question to see what I was going to do.

I quickly ran out the door and tried to run down the hallway but a certain sound caught my attention. "Ash?" I heard a specific "thawap" sound and turned the corner and saw her. "Lys?" I smiled and ginned when I saw my geeky browned eyed 5'6 height friend standing there with none other than Deidara.

I rushed over to her and hugged her as she hugged me back "Thank the Lord, this proves it I am in a Hallucination caused by Finals week stress" I stood back and looked at her oddly "Then why the fuck am I here?" I looked at her oddly and then watched as Deidara glared at her and spoke rudely to Ashley "Oi, what was that for bitch, hmmm?!" I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh at Deidara's face as he faced Ashley waiting on her answer.

she stuttered out her reply and then came out with a witty reply, I held back my laughter then yelled as I was pulled back into Itachi and he glared at me "Leader-Sama is waiting, Come" I wanted to speak up but then he pulled me with him towards where I was guessing Pein was waiting for us.

(Ashley)

Embarrassed and red faced about to die or at least wake up I slow stepped back. Then I hear my saving grace because that voice means I'm going to wake up soon, "Ash?".

"Lys?" The weight that was lifted off my chest cause me to be incredibly stupid I mowed past Deidara, shoving the incredibly dangerous nin. "Oh my god" I almost scream in joyful jubilation I see Lyssa, five four black haired and dark-eyed gorgeously tan best friend was right there in front of me. "Thank the Lord, this proves it I am in a hallucination caused by finals week stress."

I tackled her with such force that we should have fell over, except we didn't. In my excitement I didn't see the dark form firmly gripping my friends upper arm. Paleing at my ineptitude I look up, fuck, Uchiha Itachi was the force that prevented our fall. Lys shook me roughly "Then why the fuck am I here?" I held Lys tighter and whimpered, "Because god fucking hates us."

Apparently Deidara recovered from my devastating pillow attack because he yanked me from Lys slim but strong arms. "Oi, what was that for bitch, hmmm?!" I tried to pull away trying to think of a good way out of this situation without dying.

"Umm," stuttering I loudy (but dumbly) declare, "Because I thought you were a creeper trying to take advantage of a lovely young lady. And I had to defend my honor with my ultrasecret technique pillow barrage. But," as I tried to look as sweet as possible, "of course you're not and I am…"

But Deidara growled at me cutting me off to say, "Shut up hmmm!" And shut up I did as he pulled me away.


	2. Meet and Greet

_**Resurrected Muse here and I just want to let everyone know that we will try to update every Saturday (err Sunday morning). But please forgive late updates because we have a three hour time difference to manage. Ps please forgive my long winded passages I try to write as best as I can. I also noticed that when I write myself I tend to use big word…. I'm such a dork. **_

(Ashley)

I was fighting valiantly to not bit my lip as Deidara drag me briskly down the halls. My analytical side was finally kicking in after being disabled by my long hours of studying and the sudden un-realness of my situation. Each step cause the familiar background ache of a headache to pulse in my head.

Pushing the pain back with my skill of managing migraines I try to find out as much as I can. The wall of the dimly lighted hallway were interspersed with irregular doorways. Dampness was slowly becoming more noticeable as we went higher in the building. The stairwells were small industrial metal passageways, and while my sense of direction is shit I attempted to memorize the way we came up (not that it would do any good). Lyssa and I are in a nightmare of our favorite show, complete with the most power crazed organization in this world.

Lyssa and Itachi disappeared during my little sleep deprived deluge. I could only pray that he secretly being one of the good guys would keep her safe, I on the other hand had terrible luck with anything not involving cards, got stuck with a homicidal bomber.

Although I can't fathom how someone so, boyish became so deadly. My obsession with his character made me appreciate how gorgeous Deidara really was. His jawline so sharp and handsome made me wonder how anyone could deny his masculinity. But I digress.

I go back to scanning my surrounding for anything that I may use to go out swinging: because let's face it either I am insane and would want to be put down instead of living life like my mother, or I'm going to die by the hands of my favorite villain. But alas there is nothing but doors insight.

"You can stop looking for a weapon, hmmm." Deidara looks down at me through the corner of his uncovered eye (god what a beautiful blue). Yanked my arm and started to move faster, "Because you won't find one, hmmm, and if you have time to sightsee you're not moving fast enough, hmmm."

Blanching I tear my gaze away to look straight ahead, I will be strong. Or at least strong enough to not wet myself. We reach the top of a particularly long staircase that culminates to a large open unlit room. The lighting from the raging storm outside illuminates the room enough for me to see Lyssa (with her free hand on her hip) and Itachi already standing to the right side of the doorway. And there in front of us in all his glory was Pein and Konan. Shit, shit, shit.

(Lyssa)

I stood in the room calmly as I faced Pein and Konan in a kind of excitement but in fear at the same time. I knew Ashley would look at me like I was insane to be excited in the same moment, I was wondering why though we had been kidnapped in the first place and why we were in this world when we had grew up on earth watching this show.

"Why are we here?" I patted myself on the back for not hearing my voice shake in the least, I looked hard at the Pein and Konan as they stared at me intently eyeing me up to see what I would do. I looked them over the same and realized I could notice this Pein was a clone, I blinked repeatedly and shook my head as my eyes stung from staring at them so intently.

"Madara will be pleased to see that you that you have the Sharingan after all, but to as why you are here, You've been taken to join Akatsuki, I will have you join or your friend will die" I clenched my jaw and glared hard at Pein as I started to step forward but was stopped when I felt Itachi's hand grip my arm tightly warning me.

I fisted my hand and glared at them as I heard Ashley come in as Deidara pushed her in, I had to join I didn't have a choice considering he just threatened her life and I was willing to protect that life till I died.

Ashley was looking at me worriedly as she saw how different our capture's grips were, she grumbles and looked at me. I smiled then looked towards Pein and Konan, I didn't like what choices they gave me but I'd listen just for Ashley.

(Ashley)

Pein looked over to us impassively, Konan hovering next to him like a guardian angel. He then just turn to the left side of the room and started to walk, "Come there is much we must discuss." Deidara tighten his already vicious grip and yanked me over to where his leader was moving. Wincing I followed, I looked over to see Lyssa with a much kinder grip on her arm clenching her fists. I mouthed behind Deidara back "Don't be stupid I'm ok." Knowing that our loyalty ran deep with each other. That we would both kill for each other.

Pein and Konan stopped by a small Japanese table (you know the kind you half to kneel at) and sat. "Itachi-san and Deidara-san you may wait for them at the door." Itachi bowed gracefully like he expected as much, and Deidara a moment slower also bowed. Abet Deidara was much less gracious with clenched hands and hard set mouth. Both shinobi turned and walked out of the large room.

Cold sweat broke on my back lowing my already cool body temperature, Jesus I could swear that I could see my breath coming out in small puffs if I didn't know already that it was too warm for it to freeze like that. Numbly I sat next to Konan, not sure if being next to Pein or having to look him in the eye was more of a challenge.

Almost imperceptibly I began to shake, although with shinobi I might as well have been crying on the floor. But I looked at Lys with her back straight and stiff upper lip and I tried to quiet the shakes and give my best blank stare. I could have sworn a flash off approval appeared on Konan face but out of the corner of my eye it was too quick to tell.

"It is a pleasure to meet you 'Ms. Lyssa Whitlock' and "Ms. Ashley Messier'." Pein said with no emotion, "Or should I say Yumi Uchiha and Camellia Yuki."

…..

It takes a few moments but it finally filters through my shell shocked mind and slowly simmering headache. But really he did not just say that.

(Lyssa)

I closed my eyes in annoyance as Pein explained why we were actually here, why they needed us to join Akatsuki. I was already automatically in as seeing as I was part of the lastly surviving Uchiha's.

I looked to both Pein and Konan calmly and frowned when he started to talk more about how they needed us to help them form their new world, what bothered me is I felt sorry for how both of them would die sooner or later. I knew the Naruto series quite well and it bothered me to no end knowing if either me or Ashley fell in love in this world and with any of the men here we would know when they would die.

Ashley and me would know when the day was and who killed them before they would even know, it sickened me how I knew even if I spoke up to try and save them they would die in the end anyway.

I wouldn't be able to stop it.

I looked back at Ashley quickly and then clenched my jaw when they mentioned how soon they'd start kidnapping the Jinchuuriki, two years away and neither me nor Ashley had enough power to stop them, we were fucked either way.

I could feel how my eyes started to flash to the Sharingan and back to my normal eyes, I knew that emotions more or less caused my eyes to switch back and forth. I breathed slowly as they started to talk more to Ashley then me when they mentioned her training with Sasori and Deidara.

I took in a shaky breath and tried not to throw up where I was, I had to be strong, I had to act like I had no emotions and I knew how to do that a little too well. Ashley warned me It'd come in handy and for the first time in forever I was glad for my emotion control.

Let's hope the next few years or weeks we could try and stop what Akatsuki was trying to do.

(Ashley)

Pein finished explaining that we were taken because somewhere along our family line we had family who left the shinobi world. They fled to escape from those who would use their kekkei genkai for blood shed. And now we, too untrained teens, are to become shinobi and work for the Akatsuki. My blood ran cold, even Lys with nerves of steel looked a little queasy. The room felt like it dropped ten degrees, and by looking at Lys she felt it too.

Both Pein and Konan shared a look and Pein said, "Uchiha Yumi you are dismissed. Go back with Itachi-san to change and begin your training." He paused at the word changed and I look over with wide eyes. Her bunny sleep shorts reminded me of how I felt, like a trapped rabbit.

Lyssa stood, her eyes wavering, "What about Ash?"

Pein didn't even spare her a glance, "She will remain here, we need to discuss her kekkei genkai."

Lyssa puffed up and glared, "Well I'm not leaving her." There was a slight sheen of what looked to be ice on the table. But that can't be right… I didn't hear how Pein manage to herd Lys away because he spoke again.

"Yuki-san," startled I looked up, the trick of the eye was gone, "Please control your emotions or else we will all freeze to death."

My misunderstanding gave me a voice, "Freeze to death?" A faint smile graced his lips, "Yes your bloodline ice release runs strong in your veins."

My confusion was the crutch I needed to speak, "But I hate being cold." Alas confusion does not lend itself to speaking eloquently.

Both Pein's and Konan's faces harden, as if they received bad news. From behind me a voice called out, its low tones chilled me to the bone "That doesn't matter." I turn and see Uchiha Madara, "You will learn to control it and you will work for us. Yumi-san will be handle differently than you. She will be for more… straight forward mission, you however will be trained as a spy and assassin to be dispensed for less… savory missions. If you don't complete these missions we will have to persuade you by first harming you. Then if that doesn't work will harm Lyssa until you get it right. If you decide to tell Lyssa the nature of your missions we will kill your beloved sister and bring their offspring here. Are we clear?"

With no color in my whole body and a lead heart I responded, "Crystal."

(Lyssa)

After Itachi had taken me forcefully out of the room Ashley was in he led me to a full out training room with boards up with plants hanging around.

I gasped as I was pushed down the floor and met with Itachi's Sharingan, I Pacifically looked at his forehead as to not get caught into a genjutsu..

"Smart girl you are, Yumi." I stood up quickly and looked behind me to see Madara walking towards me with his orange mask on. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked him over carefully, something bad was about to happen and I would be helpless against it.

"Now, you are going to start learning the ways of an Uchiha, I know what you are capable of. . ." His deep voice brought shivers up my spine and made me flinch away from him.

"Itachi, unlock her memories of growing up with you, I have to go see our other recruit..." He said softly before teleporting away just when Itachi took hold of my throat and forced me to look into his eyes.

"This will be quite painful, Yumi. So sorry for this." He whispered as he looked into my eyes locking me in place right before my screaming began.

I dropped to the ground in agony as I gripped my head in pain screeching out for it to stop, I felt my body burn on fire as my mind tried to rebel against Itachi's Sharingan jutsu but soon enough my mind gave way with me falling into blackness as the pain increased along with my screams of agony.

I hoped Ashley wouldn't hear my screams, I hoped that she wouldn't have the same training as me.

(Ashley)

Walking back to what I guess is now my room, Deidara led, his face much less hostile. Later I would decide that I must have look pretty shaken for him to not add another impressive bruise to my arm. After Madara concluded his talk, he quickly left it was left to Pein informed me that I was to become Sasori subordinate and that he would be my sensei.

"So Sasori-no-danna is to be your sensei, hmmm?" My glazed over eyes turned to him, "Correct" I listlessly answer.

He gave me a smile that informed me that I get what I deserve (somewhere under the veil of my headache informed me it was probably due to the pillow attack), "Then I will allow you to get change and I will inform Sasori-danna that we are on the way, hmmm." Stopping at what I assume is my door he smirked, "You better hurry, hmmm."


	3. Scared

_**(A/N; MarieXWhitlock here, Anyway sorry for it being posted late, we both were busy last weekend and well, I admit we were still writing. So anyway here's to a new chapter! Chapter 4 will be posted on Jan, 31st! I promise you that. . . now only you gotta find out when chapter 5 is being posted. . . the next two chapters are gonna be well something different than our usual. . . anyway, enjoy. . . fan me on Wattpad if you read on there. . . anyway Ja ne!**_

_**Resurrected Muse here. So I was asleep when she finished the chapter…. But chapter 5 will be done no later than February 2. Any who I have to get to class!) **_

chapter 3

(Lyssa/Yumi)

_I was sitting down in a comfy chair as Itachi walked in with three files on our next mission, I sat up straighter and grip one of them and opened them as I read through I saw it was on pacifically Itachi's father Fugaku Uchiha. I rubbed at my temples and looked up at Itachi's gloom looking face "this means its going to happen soon doesn't it?" he nodded and sat next to me handing me a file on my twin brother, Shisui Uchiha. _

_Danzo was watching him, I cursed out and slammed the file onto the table and stood up and started pacing around the room "We're going on a mission tomorrow how the hell are we gonna save my brother from this?!" I slammed my hands down onto the glass table and screeched in anger. _

_I breathed out slowly and looked at Itachi "tell the Hokage we need my brother on the mission, we'll delay Danzo for a bit, I may not be able to save him but I can delay Danzo's attack for now. . ." Itachi smiled a bit and nodded as he left quickly as he did I looked at the last file, it was on me and Itachi, Danzo wanted me and Itachi for a reason but what? _

_I read through the pages carefully and slowly so I could find a clue but at the moment I was finding none and that irritated the hell out of me, growing up as a Uchiha wasn't all that grand my father was still pissed off at the Hokage for allowing Kakashi to walk around with our older brother's Sharingan in his body, and that made it even harder for me and my brother_

(Ashley)

Deidara closed the door behind him, allowing me a few moments to change before I meet my doom. As I went through the motions of dressing I thought about high school and how Lys and I became friends.

_My first day of my freshman year was absolutely awful. Even at Catholic school kids could still be cruel about the fashion choices that were allowed. Many insulted my shoes, black clunky things, instead of the fashionable moccasins all the other girls wore. I could already tell that I wouldn't have any friends at this school, it almost made me miss public school. Almost. _

_I hunched into myself and curled my feet under me waiting for my dad to come pick me up. When a shadow fell over me, I look up and it's a girl. She was dark haired and had dark eyes, but what surprised me most was her accent. She sounded like she was trying to emulate a Japanese accent, I thought she must be a manga fan. "I'm Lyssa" sticking out her hand to me. I gave it the firmest shake I could muster, "And you are?" _

"_Uhh," I mumbled because I was never good with greetings, "I'm Ashley."_

_She grinned broadly, if not a little feral, "Nice to meet you Ash, I can tell we are going to be great friends." _

_I could feel the snarky reply that would normally stay in my head bubble up, "It's Ashley." I deadpan, 'who the hell is this chick' I thought. _

_Lyssa grin became more feral as she drawled out, "Ok Ash, I think we are going to be great friend." She slid right next to me, "Hey you look like you need to get into shape. You should join track with me!" _

_I just stared dumbly for a second before yelling, "I am NOT fat!" Which I wasn't. _

_Lyssa laughed as she gripped my shoulders, "I wasn't calling you fat! It's just I can't be "friends with someone who can't fight." And that is how we became friends. __**(Ps imagine this with middle schoolers and that is legitimately how we meet.) **_

I finished dressing, it was a black fishnet shirt under a black tube top, standard ninja pants complete with the wraps and blue sandals. There was even an empty kunai holder that I strapped to my left leg (because while I write with my right I shoot a bow with my left and kick with my left foot). I took out my messy bun from studying, knowing it would only get in the way.

I walked out the door plaiting my hair into a tight French braid. Deidara gave me a once over, his face undecipherable. "Hmmm," I guess I didn't take as long as he wanted, "Well at least you look the part now, hm."

I finished my braid and frowned at him, "Excited to see more bruises added to my collection?"

Deidara made a quick face that smoothed so quickly I almost couldn't tell that he made it. "Follow me, hmm." He started to walk down the hall at a brisk (asshole-ish) pace. I followed but my face scrunched up with effort trying not to stick out my tongue.

It was easier to be unnoticeable before I met Lyssa, now I (almost) don't care if I'm a bitch. But I still managed to surprise myself sometimes because under my breath I said, "Someone PMSing."

It was hilariously terrifying how quickly Deidara swung back to face me. I shut my feelings down at his glare, might as well finish what I started. The Akatsuki needed me anyway, right? "Sorry I know bring up menstruation is rude, but I know about some medications that can help with the mood swings. I think that it would help us get on the right foot."

His face turned a bright red that if I wasn't numb with fear I would have laughed out loud. I really hope Lyssa is ok because I'm going to die.

(Lyssa/Yumi)

I gasped sharply as I bent over in pain as I started to cough of blood, I held in a moan of pain that shot of from my chest and slowly spreading throughout my whole body as I hacked up more and more blood.

"Well, not something I was looking forward to, Ita-Kun" I wiped off the blood from my lips as I shakily stood up and roll my neck around, I shivered as I remembered running away from Madara in the forest to having to perform the Jutsu to erase and transfer me to another world.

"I've got three more years with this shit, fuck" I complained out as I saw Itachi smirk then go back to his stoic face as he slowly spoke "I warned you he would find you, Yumi"

I growled out and glared at him "I get that you warned me but it bought us time now didn't it?!"

I felt Itachi relax under my glare and look at me softly as he stroked my cheek "I had to do this, Ita. . ." I felt him stiffen as he looked outside to door as he heard voices outside of it.

"Ashley's started her training hasn't she?" Itachi just stood there looking at the door silently, I looked up at the ceiling and groaned out in pain as it started to take effect on my body.

I looked at Itachi one last time before I succumbed to the memories I needed back.

(Ashley)

Now most days I am not a stupid person, normally I know where I have to be, and what I have to do. But for the life of me, staring at Deidara angry face, I was stupefied. All I could think of was yoga.

That's right death was staring me in the face, and all I could think of was yoga.

Which, on later reflection, saved my life. Because it reminded me of all the meditations I did in yoga that focused on balancing the chakras.

_I stared at Lyssa, now I had wanted to try yoga for a while but I didn't want to try it alone. So of course I asked Lys if she wanted to try it with me. She was skeptical at first but eventually I mentioned about wanting to learn more about the seven chakra's and it's like a switch was turned on in my friend. Lys became super excited and dragged me after school to the studio next to our dojo. _

_It was our third session and our Yoga said it was time to talk about the seven chakras. Lys was bouncing up and down. I had asked her before class why she was so excited but she couldn't put into words why she was so amped up so I left it alone. But as the lecture went on, I saw her slow become dishearten, and I was worried. And after the class she bolted looking like she had lost something but she didn't remember what. _

_But then after the next session she got better and started to excel in the class, just like in Muay Thai. She, just like in Muay Thai, started to teach me extra. _

One particular mediation popped into my head.

"_Now Ash," Lyssa asked me after a spar (her beating my ass) in her backyard, "Do you want to learn a new meditation technique?" _

_She had been trying to get me to practice seeing aura's and I did it with her to humor her, so I wondered what she wanted to try. Some of her beliefs seemed a little crazy, so tentatively I said, "Sure." _

_That day she walked me through how you can find someone based off of their aura. I had only paid attention because she was so insistent on me learning how to see auras. _

I saw Deidara but my mind was somewhere else, I had instinctively started to focus on my sixth chakra. The one that allowed people to supposedly to see auras, and I saw for the first time an aura.

It was Deidara's, a vibrant yellow with angry red riming the outline. I felt it in my soul that he was about to strike so I pushed with the violet energy that surrounded me. I pulled it through my root chakra, just like Lyssa always said "Start with the base". Moving through me of its own volition out of my hands pushing Deidara away, I didn't wait to see what happen.

In my mind Lyssa said, _when looking for someone you must think of their traits and connect it with a color. _Since Sasori was an intellectual with an appreciation for the arts I though, _blue! _So frantically while running I searched for a small dot with the color blue. I felt, saw, I don't know, Deidara's energy flare up just as I spotted the indigo circle I was looking for.

And I can think of it that, _this can't be fucking real! _

(Lyssa/ Yumi)

_Fugaku stood firm and strong as he spoke both to me and Itachi about how we needed to be at the Uchiha compound meeting tonight, it's been and week and me and Itachi stood nowhere close to stopping this suicide mission on taking over the Hokage._

_I kept my hands fisted behind my back as I stood stoically nodding to everything Itachi's father was saying, I had to meet my brother soon so we could start on helping Itachi with something he was not going to like._

_I stood up slowly and looked coldly at Itachi's father as I spoke my truth on the matter that all these meeting's that he'd been creating "If this carries on much longer this clan will be massacred, Uchiha-sama"_

_I slowly turned away from him and walked out the door leaving Itachi to deal with my outspoken words to his father._

_I met up with Shisui as we both stood talking with the Hokage and the council about what was going on with the clan, I kept my eyes on Danzo but knew that he was going to have me and my brother talk to him privately behind the ground of this place._

_-OoOoOoOoOoO-  
>I walked with my brother towards the exit of the council room as we were about to exit I felt Danzo walk up to us in anger and what from I had no idea. Shisui and I stepped outside as we spoke to Danzo when things went out of control. <em>

"_NO!" I coughed up blood when one of Danzo's men punched me in the stomach keeping me from saving my brothers eyes._

_"What did you do?!" I screamed and thrashed as I watched Danzo pull out my brothers eye then toss him aside as he then turned to me to do the same._

_I pulled out a Kunai as I stabbed the boys left leg that was holding me here and took the opportunity to run to my brother and teleport us out of here. "You just condemned the Uchiha clan Danzo! You killed them all!"_

_I cursed out in pain when I felt a few too many Kunai pierce into my body, I teleported me and my brother away before finally dropping to the ground. "Plan B, Brother" I gasped out in pain as I took out the four Kunai that were lodged deeply into my abdomen as blood poured heavily out onto the floor as the kuni fell from my body._

_I hissed out in pain when I felt Shisui pull out the Kunai that were lodged deeply into my back "Madara will be here in two days, ane... Run away now" I heard the break in his voice as he saw that we couldn't save the Uchiha clan any now. _

_"I'm sorry, Otōto..." I looked up at him in pain as I stroked his cheek and kissed him one last time on his forehead. "Goodbye..." _

_I flashed away to Itachi's house and dropped into his room. Sasuke stood there shocked and scared as he saw all the blood "hello, Sasuke..." Sasuke smiled and murmured back a reply when Itachi walked in and saw me. _

_"Sasuke go to bed, adult time now..." Sasuke whined and did as he was told them Itachi rushed over to me._

_"Danzo... He betrayed us... I-" I cut off as I gasped for breath and coughed up some more blood. Itachi winced in sympathy as he saw the pain I was in. _

_"I have to run, we can't save the clan anymore... Goodbye Itachi" I whispered softly as I took his face in my hands and leaned my forehead against his and kisses him softly before vanishing into a flutter of Feathers out the window. _

_**"Anata ga sugoku daisuki,Ita-Kun..."**_

(Ashley)

I felt the orange balls of energy follow me as I ran toward a door that was three feet away. All my focus was on staying alive, one ball of orange flew over my head as I reached my target door. I pushed away from the door closing my eyes and covering my ears as it exploded. I rammed into the wall, slightly disoriented. Eyes still closed I pushed off the wall and through the newly made hole. Deidara close behind and the other two of his bombs behind me.

A spike of red went through the orange rimmed balls and I curled into myself. The double explosion sent me flying, the only thing that saved me was the ice that appeared that quickly sprung between me and the blasts. I skipped over the ground like a rock on a lake, colors flashed before my eyes, and pain bloomed everywhere. For what seemed like an endless second my inertia was stopped by a hard metal wall.

Blood pooled in my mouth, from where I didn't care. _I have to get up, _Deidara's bright angry aura was coming closer and I had to get away. My eyes couldn't see, and nothing seemed to gain purchase as I stood. But then what I thought was a metal wall wrapped itself around me and righted me. As my vision cleared and I took a defensive stance, if I was to die, I'm dying with honor.

"_Never show fear" Lyssa was in one of her moods again, "if someone wants to take you out they will." She looked at me, Lys looked ten years older. "But if they are __sadist__ then they'll enjoy it less if you are not afraid." It was when Lyssa was like this that I truly worried about her. _

Lyssa must have subconsciously remembered this, because looking back all the time we spent together was for this. I could finally see again and I saw that Sasori was hidden in Hiruko.

Sasori was reprimanding Deidara, "Brat don't kill her before she has a chance to be useful." It must have been Sasori who had stopped my rolling. I can use Sasori intrigue to my advantage, his blue aura had spikes of violet whenever Deidara tried to speak over him. I found that I had made it outside into what looks to be a rainforest. The door lead right into a damp dark clearing, some stubborn made it through the thick canopy causing a slight fog. Weapons laid out on a sheet approximately four feet to my left, the two ninja had minimal attention on me. They were in the midst of a heated argument (Sasori's aura showing how upset he was becoming, a swirling purple overcoming the blue).

I wasn't under any illusion that they would take me out as soon as possible, but if I could make it to Lyssa then I might have a chance. Slowly moving toward the weapons I focus on the two Akatsuki. I tried to feel my own energy, it was resistant and cold frigid blue, much lighter in color than Sasori's. Out of the corner of my eye I scanned the weapons dropping my defensive stance. I hoped the less threatening I seemed the less attention I would draw. But the more agitated their auras became the less they looked at the civilian girl. Somehow their argument devolved into art.

Stopping I stared at the weapons, pacing my move until I could identify which weapon I had the best chance with. While also trying to draw on the kekkei genkai I supposedly had, in the show it had to do with balancing mind and spirit.

All the sharp weapons I spied would only be a liability because I had no idea how to wield, plus many had a deadly shine that would spell death after a mistake. The weapons that had weights would also only slow me down, no weapon was better than trying to handle something new. All the way at the far end of the sheet was a staff, I think a Bo staff, and I almost smiled. That was a bit of luck.

With my interest in colorguard I was naturally drawn to working with Bo staffs when Lyssa implored me to learn a weapon. I saw no need to learn about blades in my life when I lead such a safe life, but the beauty of the Bo staff was something that came naturally. It wasn't fighting (which I never really enjoyed) but a dance.

But I was running out of time because Deidara and Sasori started to talk in hushed tone, their auras calmed back to a warm yellow and indigo blue. I tried once more to pull at the icy blue out but it snapped back into my core (or wherever energy goes), so I started to scan the building for Lyssa. I felt in my soul that her aura would be a passionate red, full of the fire in which she led her life.

I watched the two shinobi, waiting for a change. Anything that would indicate that their focus was broken, trying with little success to loosen my stance, to look as submissive as possible. Looking in the building I saw no auras within, but I felt Deidara's aura become brighter.

I started running for the Bo staff a few seconds before he yelled, "Oi! Girl what are you up to, hmm." But I knew it was now or never. I felt the chakra strings pull Hiruko tail from within. I pitched forward a split second before Sasori grabbed me, ungracefully rolling the last foot to the Bo staff. The small orange balls of Deidara's bird came racing towards me as I scrambled to grab the staff and get up. I managed to grab the staff but I had to roll on my back swing. It hit one of the birds and accidently threw it into the other.

The explosion pushed me back several feet sending bladed weapon at me, I spun the Bo staff double time blocking most of them. My back was burning with rug burn, but I pushed myself up with it.

Exhaustion was finally overcoming the adrenaline and I could finally feel the energy being pulled from my reserves to my brow chakra. Concentrating I forced my body to give up its one advantage, knowing from the show that if I didn't I would probably die.

Using my distraction someone sent a kunai that made home in my arm. Both shinobi didn't move, obviously I wasn't worth effort. Immediately I began to feel the effects of the poison, numbing my arm. It was the pin prick feeling of a neurotoxin, and with the speed of the sensation a potent one.

(Lyssa/Yumi)  
><em>I rushed through the forest outside of the Village as I ran for the clearing with the scroll in hand, This had to work. I had to make myself disappear or I'd die for nothing and with no time bought.<em>

_It was the least I could do for Itachi, buy him time before Madara found me in the other world and recruit me into the Akatsuki to use me for the "peace" I screamed out in agony as I fell from the tree with a Kunai deeply lodged into my ribs "Yumi Uchiha. . ." I hissed and glared up at Madara with his white Sharingan masked face and hissed as I felt his hand shoot out as he gripped my throat tightly as he lifted me up and throw me into the tree._

_"You won't escape me, Yumi!" I smiled and kicked back against the tree as I rushed into him as I gripped his arm twisting it behind his back as I kicked out his legs from under him as I grabbed three kunai with wires as I tossed them all around him with Explosive tags attached to him._

_I held two fingers in front of me as Madara yelled in rage as he saw my stance and started pulling the tags away as soon as I jumped away I yelled out "Kai!" I flashed away quickly as the bombs went off one by one._

_I bought some time, I had to disappear quickly._

_I tossed the scroll out bit into my thumb hard as I could as I drew blood then smirked as I saw Madara a few feet away behind me yelling in rage "YUMI, I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_"Memery shōkyo yusō no jutsu!" I slammed my hand down onto the scroll as I lit it on fire as I erased myself from the ninja world, hopefully for good. _

_~OoOoOoOoOo~_

_(3rd Person)_

_"YUMI!" Madara yelled as he watched her smirk at him as a few explosives tags went off after her lighting the scroll of her jutsu on fire erasing anything that would of helped find her.  
><em>

_Zetsu slowly lifted up out of the ground as he assessed the damage that was done and whistled as he watched Madara scream in anger at the loss of the Uchiha girl escaping his grasps._

_"Thats something, she must of been smart to out do you like this. . ." Zetsu smiled and smirked up at madara as he paced and looked hard around the clearing that had blown away his chances of reversing the damage that Yumi Uchiha had done to make sure he wouldn't get her._

_"I'll get her back but It'll take time, Zetsu. . . Now leave me. . . I have to go back to help Itachi and quickly, get the others ready to meet him." Madara snapped out as he turned away from Zetsu and looked one last time around and as he did he smirked as one little piece of paper floated down with the name of her new Identity. "Luck is not on your side Yumi Uchiha. . . I found you" He murmured as he caught the floating piece of paper and looked down at the name she now took up in some other world. _

_Lyssa Whitlock _

(Ashley)

"I surrender!" I could hear the panic in my voice as I threw down my staff. I ripped off my bandages around my kunai pouch and the motion to make a tourniquet. "Just please give me the binder before it causes irreversible damage." I was beat, even with the tourniquet on my right arm the poison will paralyze me within three minutes. But I hope Sasori's analytical side would keep me just for my knowledge of toxins.

Deidara just sneered as I tilted to my right side in an effort to slow the toxin. "One hit and you give up, hmmm."

But lucky, Sasori paused, tail no longer swishing back and forth. "Girl," Sasori said, "Who taught you about poisons?" His voice was impassive, but I could tell there was interest.

As respectfully as I could I responded, "I'm a biochemical engineer, and I'll tell you all about it once you ensure that I'll be able to use my arm in the future." Deidara rolled his eyes.

Almost growling, "Why would a weakling like you need your arms, hmmm?" I mustered my best glare, I could I ever fangirl over this asshole.

Sasori however ignored him, his puppet pulling out an emergency injector and had his tail deliver it. Feverishly I took the capsule, "femoral or vertebral?" Wanting to know his opinion on best delivery to prevent the poison to making its way to my heart.

Turning Sasori stated vertebral so I jammed it into my neck, feeling the cool serum make its way through the body. "Deidara take her back to her room. Don't kill her yet, she's workable for now." I almost felt grateful for that assessment especially after I tried to rebel. "However try anything like that again," Sasori impassively said, "and you will die a slow death. Be back here by six hundred tomorrow. And don't make me wait."

I collapsed as Deidara made his way over, hate burning in his eyes as he yanked out the injector. My grimace gave him feral smile, "You're lucky danna see something in your pathetic eyes or else you would be dead, hmm." Power walking off I stared at his back, _dick, _and he smugly looked back at me, "And I am not leading you here tomorrow so pay attention to the way, hmm."

I hate him.

And where the hell is Lyssa?


	4. Yumi

**{A/N; MarieXWhitlock here: This chapter is mainly a HUGE Flashback into Yumi Uchiha's Life growing up as a ninja it leads to where she leads herself to 'Our' world to escape Madara/Obito whatever you prefer to call him. So here is chapter 4 please enjoy :) and just to let you know that there will be a few time skips, I need to do that so that this chapter won't be so boring and long that you'd skip to chapter 5, anyway remember, this is one Fan Fiction and Wattpad so either way here you go ;) }**

(Yumi Uchiha)

Shisui and I stood at the grave of our big brother that had given his life the honorable way like every other ninja, our mom stood crying while our father stood glaring at Obito's teammates one was Rin and the other was Kakashi Hatake, who had our brothers Sharingan eye.

I tugged my father's sleeve as I saw mom walk away with Shisui's hand in hers, I was only seven years old at the time but I had already graduated from the Ninja academy, I was training with my friend Itachi seeing as we both were becoming Prodigy's of the Uchiha clan. I had received my Sharingan, Itachi had yet to get his, do to this we would have completely different tasks when it came to training. My brother Shisui was only a year behind me, when it came to training our father always made sure to help him so he could catch up with me.

My father sighed and gripped my hand in his as we left the grave and made our way back to the Uchiha Compound, there stood Itachi Uchiha holding out a scroll for me. "Hokage-Sama wanted me to give this to you." I nodded in thanks as i took the scroll and walked the rest of the way home with my father. My father read the scroll over my shoulder as we walked.

"I'll tell your mother that you're leaving for a week long mission, be careful, Yumi" I nodded and walked straight to my bedroom that I shared with my brother Shisui and saw him reading a book then looked up when I came in. "What's going on?" I smiled and sat next to him "I'm leaving tomorrow on a mission with Itachi, we've got to scout the borders and may have to fight in the war for a week to help update thing with Hokage-Sama"

- 2 years later- (9 years old) 

Shisui was carrying me home as I tried to calm my breathing from our last mission, It was successful but tough to do and like any other nine year old I hesitated in doing it just like how Itachi Hesitated while helping me with it.

I came back with Itachi full and well knowing that this was going to keep in my mind forever, Killing ninja that were going to tell our Village secrets. Killing was never easy no matter the age that you did kill at, I also didn't come back clean like Itachi did, I was poisoned when I was stabbed by the last person I killed and Itachi noticed it right away and helped bring me to the hospital ASAP.

Now my brother stood with me on his back with me breathing slowly my legs numb from the poison and the antidote working its way through my body. "You'll be alright, Ane(Big sister)" I smiled at Shisui and nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder "You know, next mission will be easier, but dad's proud of you nonetheless, Ane" I hummed and winced when I saw my mother's teary eyed face as she took in my sight, my mother's dark black eyes were tearing up fast as her hair lay neatly piled atop of her head while her dress lay over her all rumpled over her tall 5'6 frame, my father stood behind her his face stoic of any emotion but both me and Shisui knew he was worried over us but especially me considering how I was the next oldest in the family and I had responsibilities to help the next clan head.

Father quickly walked over to Shisui and I as I was being put down my father lifted me up carefully into his arms and patted Shisui on his head "Thank you, Sui. . . You're a good boy for helping your sister in her need. . ." Father smiled down at him and walked us into the house where I saw Itachi standing with his mother and father with a little patch of flowers.

"Thank you for saving Itachi, Yumi-chan. . ." I shook my head and looked at Itachi "It's my job as a nin to help and protect our next clan head, It was nothing, Mr & Mrs. Uchiha-san" Fugaku smiled at my word and sat down next to me as my father gently put me down in the chair. "You're a very brave girl, Yumi. . . We are proud of you and still say thanks since you save our son from his death so early." I smiled and nodded as both Mikoto and Fugaku patted my hands and left with their son to leave me to heal. 

I was able to move about a week later and continue my ninja training, I slowly kept up with my brother and stayed behind when training with Itachi started. I knew that Shisui and I would eventually grow up protecting Itachi and the clan at most.

-3 years in our world-

"Now Ash," I started off as I watched her slowly get up off the ground in my backyard "do you want to learn a new meditation technique?"

i went into the theory of looking at people's Aura's a lot and I knew she was only willing to learn to just please me, "Sure."

I smiled and took her hands in mine as I slowly started teaching her what I knew about it and slowly smiled at I watched her eyebrows knit up on her brow in concentration as I whispered how to start.

"Now when with Auras you always want to quickly assess the person's mood first the pay attention to the edge of their bodies when you do start seeing it, you'll always have the advantage in the fight, now let's start with a example with me,"

I skipped back a few steps and started to get into my fighting stance when I started to slowly teach her "Start with the base" I started, "When looking for someone you must think of their traits and connect it with a color"

I noticed how her eyes started to look around my body and her lips forming a frown when she couldn't do it "when you see the color you can immediately tell what's going to happen the colors will flash and your thought will quickly process the moods and you'll be able to dodge almost anything..." I smiled and ran at her as she nearly dodged me, I don't think she knew it but she was looking at my aura every time she looked carefully all over as we fought, I had finally lost a fight to her but she had always thought that I went easy on her.

Ashley looked really annoyed when she looked down at me on the floor where she had just tossed me, "I won, this is hard to process" I laughed and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to lay with me as she and me panted for lost breath as we laid together on the ground.

I laughed when she gave me a look that was more or less assessing me to see if I was telling the truth or not, "I'm telling the truth, you seriously beat me, Ash" she laughed and pushed me off then started poking me.

Ah, fun old Ash is back...

-present-

I woke up gasping for air as a coughing fit started soon after, I woke up gasping at almost every memory of mine, last memory I had here was I was in a room with Ashley and the room was getting to unnaturally cold temperatures - Oooh! - I felt my brain process what happened and what Ashley was in this world.

I felt Madara's presence as I started walking around the room after my waking up, he knew I knew about our last encounter with his last words to me "I'll find you and I will kill you" I looked up cautiously and stilled as I saw he had a kunai in hand.

"You can't kill me, Ma-da-ra" I stood up slowly and watched as Madara's shoulders tense in anger as his hand gripped the Kunai tightly in his hand, I felt his chakra change from annoyed to a whole killing intent aura.

"You're correct, but pull of any of that stuff again and I will make sure you have a long filled painful death, leave. . . Itachi is outside the room, your partner here is Kisame and Itachi." I sighed and nodded in understanding. "May I find the Ice demon now, She was my friend. . "

Madara waved off my comment and left me be as I walked out the door to see Itachi standing with Sasori as they spoke softly about something, I stepped the left when I heard repeated bangs going off in a room that was leading outside to the training grounds.

I watched as Ashley moved slow to most ninja standards but protected herself nonetheless well enough against Deidara, I was impressed.

I felt his cold presence before he spoke, Sasori no Akasuna. His voice spoke coldly as he stood stiffly behind me.

"She is very brilliant, your friend. . ." I nodded stiffly and watched as Ashley rolled away and hid herself in the smoke of Deidara's last bomb that went off and the smoke wasn't going away too easily either "I'm surprised you aren't attacking him, Yumi" I sighed and turned to Sasori "Should I do just that, play your game so you can see me effortlessly mess with his mind when you know full and well that I could just stand there with him running around and him ending up bombing himself?" Sasori smirked and chuckled a bit before walking in and speaking to Deidara while Ashley turned her head and saw me standing by the door.

I smiled at her and waved before she turned back around when Deidara shouted at her to pay attention then started insulting her along the way, I tilted my head to the side as I watched her fist her hands repeatedly as her eyes looked around Deidara and Sasori "Can't see aura's my ass, Ash" I laughed and walked away and joined Itachi as I watched him look over at me boredly as I sat next to him on the couch that was in the kitchen over by the far wall.

"So, how's Sasuke?" I heard him grumble and saw him turn his head towards me at the corner of my eye as I saw him glare at me heatedly "Hn" I chuckled and stayed quiet and waited patiently with my head laying back onto my shoulders.

"Who's the bitch?" a rude husky voice growled out as I heard a chair scratch against the floor as somebody pulled it out from the table to sit on "So sweet, Hidan-chan" I heard him grumble then shut up as somebody new came into the room.

'The next three years here are going to be shit, what have I got me and Ash into. . .'

(**Sorry it's not long, my computer actually shut down on me so I write the rest of this chapter on my phone, my computer is complete shit. . . Anyway . . . go enjoy chapter 5!) **


	5. Camellia

**This is Resurrected Muse here! And I got my own chapter! And lolz I wrote twice as much **_**MarieXWhitlock.**_** Anyway hope you like it and I don't spaz too much in my writing… Let's go! **

Water rolled down my back, I never thought about how much taking a shower could hurt until now. Not sure if I was crying or not I thought about this insane day. Finally I finally felt clean enough to leave the shower, cringing, I wrapped a towel around me. The small bathroom connected to my room was surprisingly well stocked for only being five by ten. All my hygiene and first aid needs were already inside of the small towel closet. Like literally everything, even in my state of fluctuating shock, I recognized that most first aid stations weren't as well stocked as this bathroom.

Fucking god damn shinobi. If they can remember to put iodine and saline solution in their fucking bathrooms then there is no way I can out maneuver them.

Fuming I rummaged through the dresser, all the clothes were the same thing I wore early or shorts and tank tops clearly meant to be worn at night (or they must think I am whore). I grabbed a red tank top (the only fucking color besides black) and ninja pants. Glaring at the dresser I gave up on finding a jacket or something fucking normal to wear. Looking around the small room I saw a bookshelf, the bathroom door, the door outside, a desk, I finally spotted a smaller door right next to my bed. Yanking it open, my slowly building anger caused the hinges to groan, I almost slammed it back shut.

Those assholes really do think I'm a whore. All the pretty low cut dress, it made my skin crawl. Pushing past the dress (some of them were even tasteful) I finally found three hoodies. All of them black. I stuffed my arms through one of the hoodie's sleeves.

Fuck shinobi, fuck chakra, and fucking bitch slap whatever god I upset.

And to fucking top it off, Deidara, that asshole brought me to my room without telling me where to get bandages or food. I found the bandages now I just need to find some food. I can't risk getting my energy drained before tomorrow. I take a couple deep breaths to calm myself, angry will not help me out of this mess. I guess I'm going to have to find the kitchen (or at least I hope there is a kitchen).

Gingerly I tested the door knob and to my great surprise it turned. Smiling I thought maybe the gods don't hate me. As I marked my door with medical tape so I wouldn't accidently return to the wrong room.

…

The gods hate me. I have been wondering this godforsaken place for what feels like hours to my tired muscles. (I have to admit it probably at most was an hour). And all the hallways look the fucking same.

Plus my head was pounding. I stopped to rest on a wall in a hallway particular devoid of doors, and massaged my temples trying to push back the pain. It had been randomly increasing and decreasing in intensity as I walked through the damp halls always walking downwards as to not meet Madara again. But as I rested on the cold stone walls I noticed that the aches in my head were moving. Like the more intense the pain the closer they are but as I thought about it, that wasn't entirely true. Some I could describe to be bigger.

My eyes flew open, I knew what my headaches were! I was subconsciously sensing chakra! I felt my smile grow, I could find Kisame with this and Itachi most likely wouldn't be far. I closed my eyes and tried to figure out which signature was the biggest.

I found him, "Hell ya!" I yelled out loud knowing no one was nearby, I even jumped in joy. He felt like he wasn't that far and was even in the hallway maybe six yards away. I broke into sprint hoping to catch Kisame. After about two or three yards Kisame's signature froze, damn ninja senses.

Well since he already senses (or more likely heard) I called out, "Hey stranger-san," knowing that he probably didn't know about the popular TV show he was on, "Please wait up!"

Kisame was insight now, tall, imposing, and blue with his head tilted to the side his yellow eyes boring into me. I could feel myself physically gulp as I slowed my pace. After a few agonizing seconds I stopped in front of him. And god-damn he was tall I had to crane my neck to see his face.

But I minded my manners and bowed, even though it made me almost shake with fear. But lucky my voice didn't waver, "I am sorry stranger-san but I am Sasori-sensei's new student, Yuki Camellia." Not knowing if I would be allowed to use my real name, but using that name felt weird, "And Deidara," I cringed at his name hoping with me being bend over Kisame wouldn't see, "-senpai forgot to direct me to the kitchen." I came up from the bow and as sweetly as I could, "I was wondering if you could direct me?"

Kisame quizzically stared at me and for a few long moments I was tempted to look at his aura to see if he was about to attack. Just as I was about to thou Kisame started to laugh, "Of course," making it very clear what he thought of my situation, "he forgot to." His sharp teeth beaming at me, "Little ice demon let me show you the way." Kisame started to walk the way I came, "You must have no sense of direction because it's a door down from your room." Deidara is such a bastard.

I must have made a face because Kisame laughed again, "Hate each other already? Don't worry little demon, Hoshigaki Kisame will be your friend." Kisame flashed a smile at me that would have been dashing, if you know, he wasn't six foot blue with a side of sharkie-ness.

But I knew that Kisame wasn't threatening me in that moment so I smiled back, "Thank you for your kindness Hoshigaki-san." I showed more teeth on my smile, "I am sure we'll be the best of friends."

Kisame laughed again, this time fluffing my hair, "You're too uptight, call me Kisame Cam-chan."

I pouted finally feeling for the first time since arriving that I wasn't going to die, "My name is Camellia," then stressing the next word, "Kis-kun." Out of habit I puffed my cheeks out, "And I am plenty fun when the time calls for it."

And of course Kisame just laughs again, actually pushing my head down this time he bellows out, "Whatever you say, Cam-chan."

…

It took us thirty minutes at Kisame _slightly _(ahem deadly pace) to pass my room and then reach the kitchen with only one door between the two rooms. Kisame held open the door for me, arm arching over my head. "Here you go Dem-Cam-chan."

I rolled my eyes he was worse than Lyssa in coming up with new creative nicknames for me. Sadly for my poor name it only took about five minutes for Kisame to explain why he was calling me little demon. Apparently people thought the Yuki clan descended from demons and was known for mental illness.

The kitchen was a large kitchen with enough room for six people to work comfortably and it was fully stocked. Attached to the kitchen through an archway was a dining room with two four person tables and a sixteen person table behind it. The dining room also held a cabinet for all the dishes. The whole sight made me wish I had more cooking prowess.

"Thank you for leading me here Kis-kun." Kisame smirked, "And if you don't mind basic cooking would you join me for a bite?"

….

Currently I was leaning against the archway watching Kisame prepare a simple miso soup. He decided that all the dishes I suggested were 'strange' and I could also tell my apprehension in the kitchen once I saw the ingredients at hand. So Kisame decided it was best to just cook.

Kisame started to pour the soup into the bowls. I thank him and we ate in silence, but I could tell he wanted to say something.

….

After the meal and as I was washing the dishes Kisame rummage through a side closet I didn't notice earlier. "So," Kisame drawled as he followed me to the first table, "Since I showed you the way and made dinner it's only fair that you share a few drinks with me."

I raised my eyebrow not feeling any bad intentions yet, "And what do you assume will come of me drinking?"

Kisame slyly smiled at me, "Not what you're thinking Demon-chan. It's just Itachi stalked you and Yumi-chan for a few weeks before you know." He even had the decency to scratch his head in embarrassment, "And he implied that you could even keep up with me on drinking."

I had just put the last dish on the rack to dry and it was now my turn to look embarrassed. I felt the blood rush to my face, "Ah I do like to drink sometimes but I have my second day of training tomorrow so can we drink another night Monster-kun?" Before he could argue I added, "After I get assigned my first mission I'll drink you under the table then?"

Kisame barked, "Girl you got yourself a deal." We shook hands on our deal and parted. As soon as I set an alarm and my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

…

The alarm woke me up at four o'clock to ensure that I wouldn't be late. Before I headed to the kitchen I stretched out my sore body. Fuck, I swear every single muscle was screaming along with all the cuts I received yesterday.

I walked to the kitchen, I think I'm going to make pancakes. I saw that they had everything for them and I can whip up banging pancakes in twenty minutes. Plenty of time to still be early to my doom.

Opening the door I rolled my neck out of habit. But I stopped halfway through the roll and quickly closed the door. Hidan and Kanzu were trying to kill each other blood splashed all over the dining area.

Green in the face I decided to quickly hurry to the training clearing. I was so disturbed that I started to katas to clear my head of the gory scene. As I got back into the swing of them I lost myself to the warm-up. Once I was re-centered I moved on to stretches because my muscles still protested movement.

Dawn was slowly creeping in the sky and I had exhausted all the low impact exercises I know. I didn't want Sasori to see me being idle so I tried to think of something productive. Maybe mediation….

Not able to think of anything better I sat down next to a particular large tree hoping to cover my back incase Deidara wanted to try to surprise attack me. I sat in the Lotus position and started my breathing exercises centering myself before on the third exhale. Instead of letting my mind wander I decided to see if I could sense chakra. There was no point in me trying to convince myself that this wasn't real, I need to get any advantage I could get.

Scanning from the top of my head on down I try to see if I could feel the energy. It was difficult to ignore the aches in my body but I managed. I made it all the way down to my navel when I felt a cold energy calling to my "vision" a frosty blue color. At that moment I realized that the cold energy (what I assumed is my chakra) was flowing all throughout my body from out of what yogi call the third chakra. The more I focused on it the less cold it seemed and the more I felt at ease.

Wanting to know if I could manipulate the energy I tried to direct it to my hands and I felt a larger influx head to my hands. My eyes snapped open and I smiled, I saw yesterday that Deidara secured himself with that energy. I remembered the Naruto episode that had team 7 walking up trees and I wanted to see if I could. And I reckoned that was only about 5 o'clock so I stood and faced the tree. I focused on my feet, hands loose by my sides, and eyes closed I lifted my foot and touched it to the tree. Immediately I felt the tree crack under my feet, so I pulled back on my chakra, energy, whatever. But then my foot on the tree was sliding so I kept adjusting the chakra until it felt, well right. So as to not sike myself out I kept my eyes closed as I started to walk up. And it worked so I put my hands to my side as I tried to balance and opened my eyes.

"FUCK YA!" I screamed which caused me to break focus and I fell down to the ground. My ass hurt from the fall but that didn't matter, because I can walk up trees.

….

"Girl what do you think you're doing?" Sasori called out when he reached me. I didn't sense him so I lost my grip and fell from approximately fifteen feet up.

I tried to reattach my feet but in my panic I put too much energy into it and propelled myself off the tree causing a huge crater. I screamed like a little girl as gravity pulled me down. Humph! My back screamed as all my momentum was halted.

I recognized that strong arms were wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and I was met with blonde hair and a startling blue eye. "Deidara-san?" He caught me? I thought as we quickly decided.

He unceremoniously dumped me onto the ground, I landed shakily on my feet. He glared down at me, "Of course you almost kill yourself, hmm. Stupid girl, hmm."

I suppressed the urge to snap at the blonde but it bubbled in the back of my throat. I thought about it logically, I had only embarrassed and insulted him since I arrived, and I tried to swallow my pride. I bowed to him, "Thank you Deidara-san for catching me." I could feel his gaze intensify on my exposed neck, I gulped, "And I am very sorry about my rudeness yesterday." I rose and looked him in the face, and with as much conviction as I could muster I said, "I hope that we can get on the right foot today." Which was true, but I still focus my chakra to my brow chakra and started to see is aura. It was wavering as if it was unsure, ebbing and flowing between a red-yellow and a pale yellow.

But Deidara himself just sneered, "Girl, I think I would rather die than get along with you, hmm." His aura settled on the angry red-yellow color.

Sasori came up closer within his puppet, "That's enough." And that is how I started the hardest week of my life.

….

In the mornings I would get up at four and hope that there was no one fighting to eat. I then went to the clearing to stretch and get my prescribed ten laps in, Sasori expected me to pace my conditioning myself. And I tried, I was slowly becoming stronger and faster but I was painfully behind. Then if I had time (on the two mornings that repeated the scene from the first day) I would do chakra exercises from a book Sasori gave me.

Then after that Sasori would watch as Deidara beat the shit out of me for six hours. But it was working because while Deidara didn't pull any punches I got hit less and less. I wasn't nearly good enough to try to go on the offense but I was improving. Especially since when I use my aura sight to predict his movements.

Once Sasori was happy with Deidara recoloring my skin he allowed me to go make a sandwich. But even then he quizzed me on the reading he assigned the night before. Which would range from justus, poisons, the different cultures of the nations, and weaponry. That part was easy because from all the time I spent at school honed my memory. Then after he quizzed me on the readings Sasori would then question me about mathematics, physics, woodworking and any other topic he deemed important.

He even questioned me about chemistry but since biochemistry was my major in school I blew him (or at least his aura flickered happily) with my knowledge of the topic. That lead to the next part of day (which would normally start around sixteen hundred) where he would question me about my world, and what I did there. When the topic of my old job came up, working as a graduate student studying white-nose syndrome in bats, his tone even implied his appreciation of my field.

Finally at around twenty hundred he would release me with more books to read by the next day. I would walk in the kitchen and Kisame would be there with food. He would ask me about my "spars" with Deidara and suggest new techniques to try and not die. Then I would finally retire to my room to read and go to sleep.

And today was no different. I was sparing Deidara with all my focus on him, he sent one of his birds behind me I did a somersault forward. After I felt the heat dissipate I ran into the smoking hoping that I could see his aura. I grabbed a kunai that Sasori gave me on the first day of training. My aim was still off but just throwing a kunai will surprise Deidara, I am tired of being on the defensive.

I closed my eyes and tuned into Deidara's yellow energy… To my left I threw the kunai with all my force. I followed it up with running toward him eyes open. I put chakra into my feet to propel me and as Deidara grabbed the kunai out of the air I sent a kick his way pushing even more chakra into my feet. Deidara just spun and grabbed my leg, but I was proud that I even almost landed a hit.

But that only lasted a moment because Deidara's aura flashed red as he yanked on my leg.

"That's enough!" Both Deidara and I turned to Sasori, he never interrupted a spar. Deidara looked at me and huff as he dropped my leg. I almost fell but my foot automatically channelled chakra to my feet. "Deidara I need to speak with you." The two walked off.

I frowned, I couldn't hear what they were saying but the way Deidara's aura stayed a more red tone and how close Sasori's was to turning violet I could tell it wasn't pleasant. A small part of the conversation drifted towards me, "She worthless danna…."

It was Deidara, his voice harsh and angry. I clenched my fists, that asshole, I know we started out bad but all he does is insult and degrade me. I saw a flash of bright red mixed with black, my head swivel. And I saw Lyssa, healthy, and in ninja garb.

"Girl!" Deidara screamed in my ear. I looked at him but my mind I was trying to find the Lyssa again. But she was gone. I spent the rest of time with Deidara berating me and my focus was shot. I so out of sorts that Sasori allowed me to return to my room early.

As soon as I closed my door I slid down. I have only been here a week and I'm already losing it. I need to find Lys and I need to find her now. So knowing if I just wandered around I was going to get lost I focused on the little bit of chakra. It responded as I then tried to direct it to my brow chakra and allowed me to "see" the chakra/energy around the base father than I had seen before.

...

Deidara's yellow mellowed out and is now a happily swirling with a cool tinge of blue focused on his hands. Sasori's indigo circle was, what I would describe as humming with violet streaks. Both their energies were so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare.

They felt surprisingly close, maybe even the next two door down from my room. Maybe I could go watch, whatever makes their energy so memorizing can't be bad.

…

Flash! A bright angry red that burned my eyes caused me to fall over into my door. "What the hell?!" What was that and how did I get to the door? The red was receding I scrambled to my feet my head was splitting.

Red? That flash was painful and … familiar?

I ran out the door, "Lyssa!"

….

Another hangover? I rolled up without opening my eye, no not a hangover residue of being knocked out. What do they call it? Genjutsu? Or was it from trying to access, or see auras? Hand over my brow chakra a felt a presence.

"I know you're there." My voice sounded hoarse and felt scratchy, like I was just crying… or screaming. I looked over my shoulder, it was Itachi. "What happened? Is Lys… ok?"

"She will be." His face was blank but I felt his apprehension, "But I am not sure if you will be ok." He startled me when he looked back at me Sharingan blazing, "How long have you been seeing auras?"

I felt like there was more to this question than I could perceive. I got out of bed, fighting the urge to bite my lip, "Just this week." Itachi looked more familiar than just seeing him on a cartoon show. His Sharingan started to spin, I realized something, "That isn't true is it…" It was like his Sharingan was helping me remember.

"Oh, Yumi is going to kill you when she finds out." I smirked, "If I don't do it first." I shook my head, "I guess you're going to have to wipe me again." Itachi allowed a small emotion to show on his face, it was sadness. "This is going to be a bitch later."

...


	6. True Colors

(Yumi Uchiha)

I stared down at a sleeping Ashley as she curled up in a ball close to the wall, I smirked when I saw that Deidara had lingered near her room when I arrived.

I sighed and stood up slowly from Ashley's bed and walked to the door and silently went back to see Itachi.

"She was looking for you, un" I turned around and looked up as Deidara leaned against the door to the room I just left.

I tilted my head the the side as I looked at him closely and looked into his eyes questionably.

I got my answer when he spoke next "she's a good fighter, un" I smiled at that, "of course she is, I taught her..." I turned away from him and walked away.

I was almost down the end of the hallway when I heard a shuffle and a squeak and then quick a quick shuffle of feet on the floor, "Lyssa!" I winced and screamed as I felt arm wrap around my waist and then the floor meeting my side.

(Ashley)

As my consciousness slowly returned I curled tighter into a ball. I swore to myself that if I woke up with a headache again I was going to never sleep again.

Voices faded in and out, like they were just beyond my door. Heard myself whimper, my head felt like bees were stinging my insides. What happened?

A voice burst through the base, "...of course she is," I jumped up faster than I have moved in a while.

"Lyssa!" I tackled her like I use to in high school, however I underestimated how much stronger I had become and caused us to crash to the floor. And I looked around remembering that she was speaking to someone.

And there was no one.

"Get off!" Lyssa shoved me off of her, I fell flat on my ass. We glared at each other.

With all the frustration and anger of the past week I snapped, "Bitch, what was that for?"

She glared at me with cold distain, I felt the temperature drop but it wasn't because of her glare. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "My name is Yumi Uchiha demon," smirking with the air superiority that she normally reserved for preppy girls, "you best remember you place."

And with that I lost the cool I had maintained since I arrived. I saw red, this bitch is my friend and I'm going to remind her of that fact. Still on the floor I swept my right foot behind her knees.

I surprised her so much, the side of me coming out that I never showed anyone besides my mother, that she even fell.

Serves the her right.

(Yumi Uchiha)

I smiled mentally at Ashley knocking me down, I knew Madara was watching though. I had to be rude without a choice.

I looked at Ashley and smirked at her and patted her cheek as I sat back on my knees "Ashley, come... We must talk alone" I looked over her shoulder as Madara stood silently in the dark out of her sight.

I quickly took her upper arm in my hand and pulled her with me back to my room, I shoved her into the room and watched her land on my bed and her back hit the wall harshly.

"What the hell, Lyssa?!" I closed my eyes and rubbed at my temples as I looked up at her as I quickly worked some hand signs to silence the room as I slowly walked toward her as I kept my eyes on her light green eyes.

"Ashley... I'm sorry," I slowly sat at the end of the bed and held out my left hand for her.

"Madara expects a lot from me, I can't be my sweet self..." I trailed off slowly as I kept my eyes on her tense form.

Ashley was pissed, she always was tense when pissed off at me.

"No! What was that out there!" She slapped my hand away harshly as she glared at me.

I sighed and looked blankly at her as she got off the bed and started to pace the room as she spoke to herself, she always got angrier when she tried to process a situation on her own.

I remember always seeing this when we would be stuck in her room after school doing homework, projects and everything.

_I was yawning as I laid down with a book over my face as I silently laid in Ashley's bed as I listened to her type away on her computer, I grabbed the book away from my face and set it down next to me and say up looking at Ashley._

_"Can we stop being boring now?" I chuckled as Ash turned her head toward me and frowned then looked back to her computer._

_I frowned and poked her._

_"Ashhhhhh!" I whined out as I started to shake her shoulders, I could practically see Ashley fuming as she thought up all the ways she could tell me 'no' but fail cause I never got told no by her very often._

_"Lyssa..." She started out as she took off her glasses and looked at me seriously for a moment then smiled and threw me a bag of sweet, I squealed happily and caught the bag and grinned "leave me alone to work," I frowned and tilted my head to the side and looked at her computer to her face then back._

_"Pay attention to me!" I whined out annoyed at her antics to distract me with sweets- though it worked sometimes- I crawled over toward her and pushed her computer away._

_"Lyssa" her tone was angry and calm at the same time, I grinned up at her annoyed look in her eyes and chuckled._

_"Stop it, our project is due tomorrow and you need to remember not everything is the way you want it," I rolled my eyes at her speech and poked her._

_"So what, you know I'm smarter then the teachers at the school, I barely even try when it comes to school..." Ashley hit the back of my head and shoved me off her lap and replaced her laptop back in its place._

_"Yes, but not all of us can be lazy and still be able to pass with straight A's..." I laughed, Ashley was smart and knew I was always too lazy when it came to school. _

_"Then pay attention to me and I'll finish our project tonight..." Ashley turned her head to me annoyed and tosses a pillow at me. _

_"Go bother somebody else" I jumped up to my feet and stole her computer as she whined out my name but watched me as I went and sat on her bed and typed a short summary on the rest of the paper we had been writing then smiled and handed it back to her._

_Ashley read it silently and handed it back to me, I held in laughter as I watched her frown and then pace back and forth quietly as she spoke to herself._

_"But-"_

_"You-"_

_"Why-"_

_"How-"_

_"I-"_

_She cut off then pointed at me and yelled at me as she looked at her computer that say next to me on the bed _

_"You cheated somehow!" She angrily stomped over to me and fumed in silence as she debated to hit me or hug me._

Ah, the memories.

"Lyssa-" I sighed and spoke without emotion as I stood up and looked coldly into her eyes as I spoke, "Yumi, I am Yumi Uchiha, there never was a Lyssa... I was born in Konohagakure, I have been a ninja all my life Ashley," I stepped back as her eyes filled with tears of anger but didn't speak.

I leaned back against the wall and waited...

(Ashley)

I breathed in and out, focused but speaking my mind, "Well than if you have to be a bitch do it right." I understood the precarious situation we were both in, "You will always be Lyssa to me." I saw her smile at that, "But if you have to pretend to only be interested in my progress as shinobi."

I leaned back onto the bed. Lyssa was looking at me worried, like she could feel my anger and frustration. I closed my eyes trying to think of a way to not lose my only lifeline in this fucked up situation.

So Madara had to think that Lys is a heartless shinobi, while if he wants to control me he needs to know Lys life is still my priority. I bit my lip.

I'll go crazy if I don't have my friend, but us being friendly will get us killed.

Our exchanges have to be unassuming but regular…..

A light smirk showed on my face, maybe I could hack it as a shinobi, "Hey Lys, how do you feel about being kunai pen pals?"

Lyssa smiled, "Now you're talking."

(Yumi Uchiha)

I stood silently as I watched Ashley get her stuff ready for our spar as she slowly walked to the other side of the room to get to her spot as she got ready to come at me, I smiled mentally at her antics as she tossed up a kunai and caught it in her hand then decided to throw it at me.

I quickly flashed towards her and flash stepped behind her and kicked her legs out from under her then used my hand to hit her in the neck as lightly as I could for her and watched her hit the ground roughly.

I tensed slightly then when I felt Madara's chakra spike as he entered the room wanting to witness our small little spar, I sighed and closed my eyes for a second then flashed towards Ashley and knocked her down onto her back to the floor harshly as I gripped her throat tightly and did a few quick hand signs as I looked down into her eyes as I slowly said for her benefit.

"Kurō wa jutsu o shīru shinai" I quickly wrapped my hand around her neck as I watch my seal choke her slightly then watched her her eyes watered with the pain as she processed what I just put on her "Now you won't be able to tell anybody about me, You'll be very loyal to the Akatsuki now, Demon brat"

She glared at me and quickly gripped my shoulders then kicked me harshly in the stomach that sent me back a few feet "What. The. Hell.- She croaked out as she finally started to finally get her voice back after what I had done.

"It's your problem you bitch!" I wanted to laugh badly at the face she made at me then chuckled when I saw her speed herself up by putting chakra into her feet as she rushed towards me with a kunai, I swiftly ducked her attack then started to dodge all her kicks and punches towards me and bit my tongue as I noticed her frown when she noticed we fell into our old pattern of fighting.

"Aura's, dear one" I whispered as I went in for a punch and smirked when she blocked it quickly then twisted her body to the right as I quickly grabbed her forearm tightly when I felt her chakra spike when she found my weak spot, I quickly activated my sharingan and breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. when I watched her fist go through my chest then the rest of her roll onto the floor and into the wall that was to our left.

I quickly walked over to her fallen form and watched her look up at me in shock as she realized what I had done just now, I quickly threw a Kunai into the ground at her left arm to keep it from stopping me and punched her in her abdomen which caused her to cry out and spit out a few droplets of blood onto the floor.

"We'll train more next week, Ice Demon" I turned towards the door quickly and looked to see a shocked Deidara, when he saw me coming towards the door he quickly walked off.

(Ashley)

My jaw still ached from the false seal being place in the back of my throat and the punch she threw at me to ensure that Madara didn't suspect us.

But I still was in a shit mood. I stood up after she slammed her door, nursing my cheek I stomp off to my room.

"Girl, un!" Great its fucking Deidara.

I just turned and glared quickly putting my hand down. When he stopped he cocked his head to the side. "What?" I was in no mood to be polite, and he was acting weird. "No insults?" He looked mildly surprised at my outburst, ever since the first day (minus the pillow and PMS incidence) I had been perfectly polite. But every day he just got more and more sour.

I was done for the day, "Say what you're going to say or get out of my way Deidara."

He smirked, "Well I just wanted to congratulate you on you performance earlier, un. Even though Itachi wiped your memory of it, un, I wanted to know that you held your own against him, un." He got all up in my face, "There maybe a shinobi somewhere in that tiny body after all, un."

I was so superfided that I didn't even move as he patted my head. Deidara walked off and I remembered a little of what I found attractive in him. But I shook it off and turned to the kitchen, "I need a drink."

(Yumi Uchiha)

I shook my head as I watched Ashley grumpily walk off towards the kitchen where I was sure she was going to get piss drunk off her ass.

I sighed and turned away from the direction of the kitchen and walked towards my own room where I knew something bad was going to happen, I flinched when I felt the dark intent of the Chakra that sat in wait in my room.

I looked back towards the kitchen and then back towards my door where I slowly opened it to see Madara sitting there with his stupid Orange mask on.

I looked towards the kitchen before slowly closing the door.

"Now, now. . . Don't be frightened" I closed my eyes as I felt his presence behind me and his hands closing in on my shoulders, I flinched when he quickly took my throat in his hands and threw me across the room and into the wall harshly and laughed menacingly as he looked at my pained face.

I hissed sharply when I felt his foot stepped roughly onto my chest and his hand twist sharply into my hair, "I am going to punish you for running from me, but first we must get you to activate the final stage of the Sharingan first" I screamed loudly when I felt his foot start to slowly press harder into my chest.

I glared up at him as I gripped at his ankle and twisted it away from my chest and wiggled away from his grasp but growled in pain when he pulled back my head by my hair and chuckled darkly and slammed my head against the wall.

"Bad, Yumi. . ." I was forced to the ground as he pulled my hair tightly and my arms behind my back being pulled harshly.

"Itachi is going to make sure you receive those eyes by the end of the night, if not. . . Well we can always go pay Sasuke a visit"

I growled out and kicked out at him as he dragged my body towards the door and slammed my head back against the floor and wrapped his hand around my throat tightly, I activated my eyes and looked up into his and glared harshly then screamed when I felt the burn of my eyes as he laughed and tilted his head to the side as he watched me thrash in pain as he let me go and stood back with his arms crossing over his chest as he observed me.

"Interesting. . ." he closely peered down at me as I withered in pain and chuckled as he kept his gaze on my slowly changing Sharingan.

I cried when a certain memory I never wanted to remember come back. . .

The day I was ordered to kill a whole clan of specialized children who had various of different Kekki Genkai's throughout the compound.

It was the day where I had killed and helped a child escape and that Child was Ashley, I remembered when I saw her crying on the floor when she noticed me killing her parents in front of her.

_I stood in front of a small child who was crying at the death of her parents that she just witnessed me doing, I took off my ANBU fox mask and kneeled down by the girl and stroked her short brown hair and looked into her green eyes _

_I looked back toward the burning fire of all the houses then back at the small child "How old are you?" I whispered lightly so not to scare her and smiled as she slowly held out five fingers then pulled her hand back tightly into her chest._

_I cursed at myself and brought out a scroll that had a new Jutsu I had marked down, I looked up at her then back to the scroll at hand. _

_the small child noticed my gaze and titled her head to the side before flinching away from me when she noticed my bored gaze on her. "I'll save you, I'll send you away to a world where your family is still alive. . ." _

_I quickly took the girl into my arms and ran into the forest with mask on and all as the girl cried hard in my arms. _

_I laid the girl down on the floor as I knocked her out and put the scroll over her body and swiftly bit at my thumb and with a few quick hand signs I slammed my hand down onto the seal on the scroll "Memery shōkyo yusō no jutsu!" I gasped in pain when I felt the massive chakra take it took and smiled when I saw the girl was now gone. _

Fuck, Ashley was gonna be pissed when she remembered this. 

(Ashley)

I was lucky, when got into the kitchen because Kisame was there eating. I smiled my best smile, "Hey Kisame-kun!" He looked at me quizzically, I never acted that girly before. "I think it's time for me to drink you under the table good sir!" I slide into a chair across from him.

He finished chewing and smiled wolfishly at me, "Your day went that well hun?"

Feeling in the mood to go a little crazy I smirked, "You have no idea."

….

The room was spinning slowly the warm tingles flowing into all my joints. It was Kisame's turn to drink and he seemed a bit wobbly. Our onlookers (Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakazu) were all placing bets on who would pass out first, or at least that's what it seemed like. I let my words slur, the way to win was to make your opponent think they were better off in a drink off, "Feeling the liquor Kis-kun." My words ringing loudly in my own head.

He finished his drink with a flourish, but there was still a wobble in his hands. "Nope, how abou' you," his words sounded like they were underwater, "Demon-chan?"

I had to take in a steadying breath, I don't think I have ever got this drunk during a drinking contest. Lyssa was going to be pissed, I smiled let her be pissed I deserve to have a little fun. "Not a chance." I grabbed for the bottle and took a long swig, the burn was muted and the room spinned a little quicker. But it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Here ya go darlin'" In my best Ohio accent, "It's ya turn." As Kisame was about to grab it he pitched forward. He fell flat on the table hitting his head, then rolled off and hit the floor with a loud 'BANG'. I laughed my ass off, "You should have listened when I said I could drink you under the table."

An arm wrapped around my shoulder I felt skeeved out as he whispered in my ear, "Thanks for winning me money." I slid as gracefully as I could and pushed him away.

I bared my teeth, "You're welcome Hidan." He leered at me, like the guys at the club who only came out at last call. "Can you make sure Kisame-san makes it to his room." And I turned, only slightly wobbly, and made it out of the room.

He followed me pulling his fingers through his hair, "What about you Demon-chan."

I glared "I'll be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder, I tried to shrug it off. "Get off."

With a predatory smile he leaned in really close to my face, "I don't think so." In a voice that made my skin crawl and sobered me up real quick. He was leaning more in, so I did what any good girl would do, I kicked him in the dick and punched him in the face.

It made both me and Hidan go down because he fell on me. Blood from his nose going everywhere, "You bitch." His hand went to my throat. My vision went black.

Fuck.

(Yumi Uchiha)

I hissed out in annoyance when I woke up to pain in my eyes and moaned when I felt somebody holding me down to prevent me from sitting up, I rolled over onto my side as I took in Itachi's dark gaze on me.

I frowned at him and saw what was in his hands, my Akatsuki ring.

"Madara did well in giving you the final phase of the Sharingan eye, I rolled my eyes and hissed in pain when I felt the burn of them. I felt Itachi sigh and his arm wrap around my shoulder as he slowly sat me up.

"Tomorrow me and you have to train with the girl, rest up so your eyes are able to see tomorrow. . ." I hissed and moaned in pain but listened to him nonetheless and fell back to sleep while listening to Itachi's breathing.

'_**I hate madara'**_ was the last thought I had before falling back to sleep

(Ashley)

I felt myself being dragged up, my vision only returning enough to see a slight tunnel. Like I was under water I heard a male voice say, "And Sasori-danna thinks you're a genius, un."

Slowly my mind registered that it was Deidara had one of my arms. As I saw his hand go to a door I said, "Fuck you too." And I pushed him away, I stood up and screamed, "I had it handled." My vision went to a pin prick.

"-ur, un." His hand steady me, "Now get in the room, un." I shrugged him off and went into the room. I flopped on the bed and as I fell asleep I thought to myself, 'My pillow smells nice'.


	7. Hangover

(Ashley)

I snuggled into my pillow, my head only slightly buzzing. I look at the clock it said 5:00 am, I sate up, now why was I already awake?

But then it came all back to me. I fell out of the bed trying to contain my shock, muttering to myself, "I'm late, late, late." But then I noticed, "Shit! This isn't even my room!"

But of course that was after I already had my shirt off and was only in my bra. "Girl, hmmm," I froze as I tried to shove my head through my shirt, "What are you doing, un?" I got my head through and save Deidara propped on his elbows.

I gulped, "I didn't think I had that much to drink." But thankful (or not) he had on a black tee shirt.

He rolled his visible eye, the other one shut closed, "Don't worry, un" he sneered, "I like my girls classy, un." He turned on his side, "I thought since you were assaulted by Hidan, un, that you would be safer here un."

I bit my lip, "Thank you but I think that I had it handled." As I turned to leave I ran right into Deidara who was right behind me. Deidara yanked my right arm to my shoulder blade. As his lips moved right to my ear, his entire body pressing me into the wall, I felt ice in my veins. "Sure girl, un."

I shook off my fear, "Go to hell Deidara." Not really knowing why (more like not wanting to admit why) I felt tears spring in my eye, "I know you hate me. So why help me?"

Then so fast that I had whiplash in my neck he spun me around both of my hands pinned. His face was super close to mine, one eye still closed, "Because no one deserves what Hidan does to them." He moved his face closer to mine, I had to turn it to avoid bumping nose. Then he smiled, "And also I can't figure out what makes you tick, un."

Pushing off the wall, crushing my wrists in the process he started to walk back to his bed. Waving his hand like nothing happened, "Anyway, un, I talked to Sasori-danna he agreed that you needed sometime off, un." Flopping down on the bed, "Enjoy the next two days, un, after that back to hell, un."

I was dazed, but I still had enough sense that that was my cue to leave. When I made it to the door I saw the seal on it. Hearing the smirk in his voice, "Sasori-danna also agree that I should watch you until Hidan had a chance to cool off, un." Rolling over he said, "I brought over some of your clothes, un. If you can't go to sleep then you can take a shower, un."

His room layout was the same as mine however that is where the similarities ended. Deidara has clay statuses all over his room, which was to be expected, but what I didn't expect was all the other forms of art. I couldn't name a single form of visual art that wasn't represented. It was clean and clearly organized in way only Deidara knew. But examining my deranged sparring partner wasn't my goal, I found the "clothes" Deidara found.

Let's just say he's the biggest asshole I have ever met.

(Yumi Uchiha)

Waking up to a dull ache in your eyes was never fun and I understood why the Uchiha always refused eyes surgery now, I slowly sat up as I covered my eyes with my hands as I blocked what light was in my room. I felt Itachi's dull chakra that signaled that he was sleeping in the other corner of my room where a extra bed had always laid.

"Yumi, stop it" I flinched when I heard Itachi's voice scold me when he saw the face I was making with my hand over my eyes, I hummed and stood up slowly and blindly walked into the bathroom that was in my room.

I went to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face and into my eyes and sighed thankfully when I felt the burning pain of my eyes dull to nothing but a throbbing ache now, I gasped when I felt hands on my back rubbing soothing circles all over. "Yumi" Itachi's voice was husky and smooth as velvet as he spoke next to me in my ears and pulled me closer to him slowly as he cautiously embraced me into his arms.

"Ita-" I slowly started but was cut off as Itachi's hand slowly gripped onto my chin to turn my head to look him into his eyes "Shh, just for a moment please" I couldn't help but comply to his request as he kept his gaze on mine.

"I've missed looking into your eye's, Yu-chan" I blushed softly at my nickname, I started to pull away when Itachi's arms tightened around my waist "Please just lay with me, let us both be those kids who fell in love, let us just be, Ita and Yu" I closed my eyes as I tried not to let out a sob as a lump formed in my throat.

I felt Itachi's arms lift me slowly as he brought me back into the room as he laid me down onto the bed he was using and laid down next to me, I twisted around in bed and looked at Itachi finally.

He looked older then when I last really saw him, he was still handsome as ever with his dark eyes his strong jaw and perfectly shaped face, His eyes held mine as we just stared at each other as we remembered all the times we just spent alone and in silence. We fell in love this way, our easy silence and understanding of each other.

Our forbidden romance, our doom of a clan we couldn't save.

For now I'd give into his request of just being my old self, I'd let myself at least have this last moment with him, with us being Ita-kun and Yu-chan.

(Ashley)

I had the shower on full blast, watching Deidara's aura. His vibrations of his aura evened, humming a canary yellow, I took that for he was deep sleep (well as deep into sleep as a ninja could be). I kept the shower on and tipped toed to the seal on the door. Hoping that my study of the books that Sasori could aid me to get out.

Smiling I saw that it was a starter seal, on that mostly relied on will, from Iwa. Then I frowned, did he think I was stupid? I stared at it longer, unwilling to risk a was a shimmer to it, then I got it. It was like a thief's knot meant to trick people, a misdirect. Under the obvious black ink was the real seal. I had to place my face next to the wall to actual see the true seal.

I frowned, I didn't know how long Deidara would be under, but I only recognized bits and pieces of the real seal.

There was the compound of a Kiri seal that would reverse the effect of what was next to it, Konoha's amplifying seal, and Suna's blocker. Plus many more smaller parts that I didn't recognize. Digging up all the information I could remember on seals I could tell that because a fake seal made the real seal more susceptible to augmentation. Made it easier to crack but one wrong line and the seal would self destruct.

I looked to the clock, 5:45am, I was running out of time to give the asshole the slip. I bit my lip, an old bad habit, instead of focusing on what I don't know I'll focus on what I do know. The Kiri seal was right next to the Suna blocker…. that's it. I almost squealed, and as quietly as I could I grabbed one of his paint brushes, changing the reverse seal. And….

The seal fell right off and Deidara was still asleep. Today might not suck.

As I walked back and turned off the shower. Then I slipped out of the room. On my way back to my room I realised that I didn't have a headache today.

(3rd person)

As Ashley walked to her room for a shower and more appropriate clothing Sasori at the end of the hallway was walking towards Deidara's room and noticed the unlocked seals that were slowly disappearing upon looking, Sasori smirked and shook his head as he looked into the room to see a sleeping Deidara.

Sasori shook his head in anger and walked over towards Deidara and hit him hard, in the stomach as He woke him up "You weren't supposed to fall back asleep you Artless fool!" Sasori yelled in disgust as Deidara woke from his slumber annoyed and confused, just then he completely understood and realized that the seal was completely gone. He screamed how did she do that I made sure that it would hold.

Deidara realized the Camellia girl had broken the seal, angrily walking behind Sasori to her room to wait for her so that they could have a brief talk.

(Sasori's POV)

I thought to myself about what had happened and trying to piece the events of the day together. my mind was racing, how could Deidara have been asleep at a time like that. I knew if i was in his shoes, my brain would be screaming at me to figure out that to do so that i could be at least two steps ahead. I guess Deidara had his own way with dealing with his stress. Deidara and I were still waiting for Camellia to get out of the shower, so that we could talk. (as i thought to myself god she takes forever.) just as i muttered under my breath she stepped out of the room and gave me an evil glare of satisfaction, i guess she heard me. I asked Camellia, if we could have a talk so that i could tell her how proud of her i was. I stared at Deidara in a annoyed manner, i thought that he could make a better seal what a fool but at the same time i was proud that Camellia had come so far.

(Ashley)

As soon as I got back to my room I hopped in to shower. I felt so gross that I bypassed my habit grabbing a change of clothes to take with me. Strange habit I know, but it was from having two sisters that were way older than me, I didn't want them to see the scars on my back from the car crash that took my memory.

The shower was glorious, but the aftermath not so much. Sitting on my bed was Deidara and standing in the doorway was Sasori. I frowned at both of them holding my towel closer to my body. "Do either of you respect locks or knocking?"

Deidara just clicked his tongue, his aura was fluctuating again between an angry red or proud yellow. Sasori's however was flickering a happy blue with a hint of angry violet.. I kinda felt bad because whatever scolding I was about to get would be void in my mind. Still frowning I said, "Can I please get dressed before you start scolding me?"

Sasori blanky said, "No. If you don't respect our protection," the violet in his aura grew, "then we won't respect your privacy." My hair was dripping on my back, and oddly I felt more self conscious about my back than anything else. I noticed Deidara aura settled on being angry red. Sasori voice was gravelly as he said, "But we won't punish you, but because it was already decided that you will spend the next week practicing with the Uchiha's. Get dressed before your late."

(Yumi Uchiha)

I woke up with a jolt as I heard a loud yell in the hallway outside of my room, I looked next to me to see I was alone.

Itachi gone.

I got out of bed and decided to finally just take a shower and think to myself as I tried to think of all the things that would spiral out of control eventually, I had to train Ashley along with Itachi at my side.

I couldn't do anything with him.

I wasn't going to let anything happen between us.

I shivered in delight when I felt the hot water pour over my skin relaxing me slightly as I slowly washed away all the dirt and grime off of my body, I shivered when I felt a cold breeze hit my skin. "No, Itachi. . ." I couldn't I told myself as I felt his chakra spike in anger but calmed a bit when he looked over at me, I was so glad that my back was turned to him.

"Hurry, We've got to talk to Deidara and Sasori. . ." his voice was cold and boring as usual when he talked business "Hn" I murmured as my reply and heard his steps slowly leave me to my shower, I kept washing the rest of my body and hair.

As I got out of the shower covering myself in a towel I walked in front of the mirror and wiped away the fog from the glass and looked at myself fully for the first time since coming back to this world.

I looked like a Uchiha, white pale skin, dark black onyx eyes roan soft face and long black hair that usually ended at my waist. I stroked my cheek as my reflection did the same I quickly activated my sharingan and really looked at my eyes as they glared at me with the dark red and black pattern of my sharingan.

I turned away from the mirror and got dressed in my tight legging ninja pant and skirt and top that hugged my body like a second skin, I wrapped the usual leg wrap around my thigh and wrapped my corset wrap that held both sword holsters and weapon pouches, I quickly put on the rest of my gear and then put on a necklace I hadn't worn in a solid 6 years.

I slowly looked down at the sharingan pendant of a lookalike of my brother's eye. I closed my eye and held in a cry of help as I thought of Shisui.

I shook my head and concentrated and dressed the rest of myself quickly and walked out the door with a bored and cold look.

I walked to the kitchen and cooked myself some Origri(Rice Balls) and ate them in silence as I waited on Ash to come bother me when she felt my Chakra here.

"Let's play. . ." I muttered to myself as I saw Hidan and Kakazu enter the room arguing loudly about hangovers and stupid green eyes brown haired girls, My eye twitched at that one.

What the fuck did Ashley do?

(Ashley)

The asshole and Shishou didn't even leave my room as I got changed, I had to grab my clothes and go into the bathroom.

Someone must have noticed that I wasn't wearing the "pretty outfits" and got me some more normal clothes. I had on loses shinobi pants with my kunai pouch on the left hand side, standard black sandals. With fishnet shirt under a long black shirt, I even thought to grab hand protectors. I put my hair in a french braid and pinned it into a bun.

As soon as I walked out of my the asshole threw something at my face, I caught it with my newly honed reflexes. "A harness?"

The jerk smirked, "It's for this un." He threw a small rod at me.

Shishou gravelly voice let on to his annoyance, "Because if you cannot stay out of trouble," The way he said that made me think he wasn't annoyed with me, "then you may as well have a weapon."

Was examining the rod as he spoke when I found a button, I tapped it twice, and it sprung it to a full sized (five feet) Bo staff. I kept my face mostly neutral, because I know that both of them were pretending to not be proud of me. But I still couldn't help but comment, "If I didn't know any better I would think I was growing on you both."

I saw the playful orange flash as Deidara slowly threw a kunai at my face, I grabbed it. "Girl, un, you don't want to be making the Uchiha wait, un."

Sasori-shishou growled, "Don't disappoint me Yuki." He turned around, "I have other matters to attend to, Deidara make sure she doesn't do anything else reckless."

We looked at each other, something happened must happened last night because he seemed, different. I warily looked at this new Deidara, "Your chipper this morning."

Deidara blue eye crinkled in amusement, "Only because," He looked out his shoulder as he passed through the doorway, "un, someone told me how attractive I am, un." My face turned red as the jerk ran off.

But I still ran after him, "Who? Kisame-san? I didn't know you were into that Deidara."

I almost ran into him he turned around so fast, his wolfish smile still in place he was about to respond when a door blasted open. Hidan flew out of the kitchen comically landing head over heel three times before hitting the wall. From within the kitchen Kakazu yelled, "You're paying for that!"

Lyssa stepped out from the doorway, "Shut it cheapskate," she went over to Hidan and grabbed him by his necklace, "And you, if I find out that you pulled that shit with another girl again." Her hands made a fist, "I'll make sure you are buried deep in the ground where you'll never be able to make sacrifices again."

She dropped Hidan, wiped off some non dirt off of her... interesting outfit (can she even fight it that clothes without it ripping?) and looked over to me. "Yuki-san it's time to train." And for a brief second her aura quivered, her face remained blank. But deep in her eyes, in the place where only true friends can see, Lyssa looked at me like I was a ghost.

(Yumi Uchiha)

Men!

They were idiots, I growled when I kept hearing Hidan complain over and over how Yuki denied him sexual release.

I stood up quickly and walked over to Hidan and knocked out his left knee and gripped onto his head and slammed his head onto the table then threw him against the wall and punched his face in, "What the hell bitch?!" and threw him out of the kitchen harshly "You're paying for that!" Kakazu yelled, I walked out of the the kitchen slowly as I clenched my fist tightly pissed off at him and stepped over his body as I bent down the pick him up.

"Shut it cheapskate," I growled out angrily and I gripped tightly onto his Jashin Pendant as he raised with it not wanting it to rip. "And you, if I find out that you pulled that shit with another girl again." I hissed out harshly and clenched my fist and glared hard at Hidan as my Sharingan glowed brightly in anger and Hidan looking at me like I was a insane.

"I'll make sure you are buried deep in the ground where you'll never be able to make sacrifices again." I dropped him to the ground and wiped of my hands of The imaginary dirt that wasn't even there. I blinked away my Sharingan and looked up to see Deidara and Yuki standing there looking at me standing over a grumbling Hidan.

I looked behind them and saw Itachi standing there with his arms crossed and him smiling at me, I felt my body heat up at that smile but then looked at Yuki completely stoic as I could be.

"Yuki-san it's time to train." I said slowly as I kept my eyes on both her and Itachi as he stood at the end of the hallway, I stepped away from Hidan and looked down at him and smirked before I kicked him in the ribs harshly and smiled when I heard a crack.

"Argh, you bitch!" I jumped out of the way and doges his hands and walked over towards Yuki and Deidara who were just silently assessing the situation they were in.

"Dei-da-ra" I slowly said huskily as I licked my lips teasingly and watched him turn his head to me as I stood next to Yuki who was I'm sure knew I was only doing this to get a reaction out of him.

I chuckled when I saw his cheeks give off a faint blush, I looked down into Yuki's eyes and nodded my head towards the end of the hallway where Itachi stood there waiting patiently.

"Come, we must train you! Madara's on a mission for a week so you and I can act freely" I whispered in her ear as I dragged her away farther and farther from a glaring Deidara who realized what I had done to him.

"Men" I chuckled and dragged Ashely to Itachi and followed him as he bring us to a different kind of training grounds.

The room was bigger and looked like a forest all around, I assumed it was to mimic a Villages training grounds for us to be prepared.

"Hm, this is new" Yuki whispered to herself and looked around amazed, I let her walk off to look around on her own as I stood next to Itachi as I tried not to look at him in his eyes.

"Yu-chan" he whispered as his hand brushed mine lightly, I bit my lip and looked up at him in the corner of my eye and saw Itachi was looking at me with a certain look in his eyes.

I gasped and turned away and followed after Yuki.

This was gonna be harder than I thought.

(Ashley)

I walked around the indoor/outdoor, I wonder how they grew such massive plant life indoors. It would require massive power input to keep the lights going and an army to keep the larger plants trimmed.

I felt the aura's behind me, Itachi was warm and happy, but Lyssa's was wavering sometimes with joy sometimes with … what I could only describe as anguish.

It made me realize something, the aura's I see are different from the chakra I feel in my veins. As I kept walking allowing the two cousins some space I tried to separate the feeling of their aura's from their chakra.

I felt like I was almost able to completely distinguish the two… when Lyssa broke my concentration. Smiling at me like we were about to get ready to go to lunch almost caused me to cry with joy. She was still in there. "Time to teach you how to avoid genjutsu." Her eyes bleed into the sharingan, I closed my eyes, "First things first." I sensed her punch but even I caught it, its going to send me flying. So I braced myself.

And I went flying. "You have to learn to avoid my eyes while keeping yours open." _So much for a break._ I thought as I came crashing back down to earth.


End file.
